What's the first wrong statement in the proof below that $ \triangle CEF \cong \triangle CEB$ $ \; ?$ $ \overline{BC} $ is parallel to $ \overline{DF} $. This diagram is not drawn to scale. $A$ $B$ $C$ $D$ $E$ $F$ Givens $ \overline{AC} \cong \overline{CE}$ $, \ $ $ \angle ACB \cong \angle ECF$ $, \ $ $ \angle ABC \cong \angle CFE$ $, \ $ $ \angle BED \cong \angle CEF$ $, \ $ $ \overline{DE} \cong \overline{CE}$ $, \ $ and $\ $ $ \angle BDE \cong \angle ECF$ Proof $ \triangle CEF \cong \triangle CAB$ because AAS $ \angle ACB \cong \angle BCE$ because alternate interior angles are equal $ \overline{CF} \cong \overline{BC}$ because corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent $ \triangle DEB \cong \triangle CEF$ because ASA $ \triangle CAB \cong \triangle CEB$ because SAS $ \triangle CEF \cong \triangle CEB$ because SSS
Answer: Try going through the proof yourself: write down the givens, and then see if they justify the next step for the reason given. Then do the same thing for the next step, and the next, until you run into something that you can't justify, or you finish the proof. $ \angle BCE \cong \angle ACB$ is the first wrong statement.